jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake's Spyglass
Jake's Spyglass is object featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates,it is often used by Jake. Jake relies upon his spyglass to magnify the view on anything far away. Pirates often used a spyglass to spot land or an incoming ship in the distance. Role in the series Jake's spyglass first appeared in the series pilot Hide the Hideout!, after Skully spot the Jolly Roger sailing towards Pirate Island. Jake used his spyglass to confirm it was indeed Captain Hook's ship.After that Jake's spyglass has been seen regularly through the course of the series. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Jake's spyglass makes a brief appearance in the episode "Dancing with Pirates ",Jake explains to the viewers that pirates have a lot of tasks to do.As Jake looks through his spyglass he spots the Never Bird flying to Never Ever Peak Mountain. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Jake's spyglass makes a brief appearance in the spin-offs first episode "The Golden Pirate Pyramid". Jake and his crew where racing across the Never Land Desert searching for the legendary Pirate Pieces of Eight hidden within the golden pyramid. Unknown to Jake and his mateys Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear,quickly Hook orders Smee to construed his own sail wagon to give chase for the pyramid.Hook soon manage to catch and surpass Jake and his crew to the golden pyramid, even destroying a near by pyramid to wreck Jake and his crew sail wagon.Once at the golden pyramid Hook and Smee wasn't able to discover the Pirate Piece hidden within and frantically search, climbing to the top of the golden pyramid.Jake and his crew soon arrive at the golden pyramid,using his spyglass Jake spots the Pirate Piece at the bottom of the pyramid and manage to pry it free with his sword. Jake's spyglass reappears in the episode "Stormy Seas", while Jake and his crew are sailing through a stormy Never Sea to the next pirate piece of eight located at Trident Rock. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are on their trail for the pirate piece as well. Printed material In the Disney Junior book Jake and the Spyglass. After Captain Hook loses his spyglass, he decides to takes Jake's forever. Danger lurks around every corner as Jake and his crew try to get their spyglass back from Captain Hook and the wild animals of the Never Jungle. Captain Hook attempts to steal Jake's Spyglass once again in the Disney Junior book Adventure Ahoy! Video games Jake's Spyglass appears in the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App." It can be spotted during the Map & Spyglass segment.The players learn to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. Gallery Jake_with_his_Spyglass.JPG Fisher price-spyglass.jpg Pirates Spy and Learn Telescope.jpg Jake aboard Bucky.PNG Skully and Jake.jpg Jake&Crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Jake &crew-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Jake&Jolly Roger -intro.jpg Jake&crew-ShiverJack.jpg Magpie&Skully -The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure02.jpg Magpie -The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure03.jpg Magpie&Skully -The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure01.jpg Magpie -The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure02.jpg Wendy&John-Battle for the Book02.jpg Magpie -The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure01.jpg Jake-Cubby's Sunken Treasure01.png Jake Spyglass - Pirate Band.jpg JAKE And The Neverland Pirates - Golden Pirate Pumklin Patch.jpg Treasure Chest Game.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Eye-Spy Spyglass.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack.png Magpie&Spyglass -The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure01.jpg Jake-The Lost and Found Treasure10.jpg The Missing Spyglass.jpg Jake-The Forbidden City05.jpg Map-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake-Pixie Dust Away!01.jpg Jake spyglass-The Golden Pirate Pyramid.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake spyglass-Stormy Seas02.jpg SeashellBeach-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jake&Izzy-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!12.jpg Jake-The Golden Smee!05.jpg Jake&Skully-Battle for the Book01.jpg Jake&Cubby-Captain Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page12.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page11.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page08.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page06.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page05.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page04.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page15.jpg Sharky&Bones-Spyglass01.jpg Izzy-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Jake-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Board Book-Adventure Ahoy!03.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Board Book-Adventure Ahoy!02.jpg Jake-The Great Never Sea Conquest35.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg vtech Disney Jake And The Never Land Pirates Spy & Learn Toy.jpg Disney Jake and the Neverland Pirates Sticker Book to Color - I Spy Eggs.jpg Category:Objects